Princely Raiment
by KatzeSchnee
Summary: AkuRoku : XalVex : XigDem Three Princes are sent to marry into another kingdom to solidify peace.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, Katze. **  
_

_**Slash fic. Lot's of pairings. Mpreg. All the goodies. I'm not sure this will update very often. Office Romance will take importance.  
**_

_**I don't own anything. No Disney, No Square Enix. Nada.  
**_

_**Respond. Wolooloolooo  
**_

* * *

_Dezember 31. Sylvester Abends  
_

_Traveling South East, to the Kingdom of Livion._

_Log, sunrise. In a royal carriage with my Elder brother and my younger twin brothers. Cloud, Roxas and Demyx. Gaurded by; two palace guards on the carriage, a personal guard inside the Carriage, Ten soldiers, five knights, and five archers.  
_

_ My brothers and I are being transported to Livion as a means of some peace treaty. Our Kingdom, Ne'er Wa has been feuding with Livion for centuries. But now that the final record of the reasoning for the feud has been lost to age it is time for us to make peace. Though I believe it has more to do with the stress on our economy. Mother and Father do not wish to acknowledge it but there are people dieing right outside the Palace walls. I've seen it. Sadly so has Demyx. He wakes up in the middle of the night screaming. He told me that he was sick and he would turn to Roxas to see if Roxas was alright but he would be dead. Demyx never needed to see that. He's fourteen. He isn't old enough to understand.  
_

_ Cloud is very nosy, He likes to read over people's shoulders.  
_

Vexen looked up at his now blushing brother. Cloud looked away and over at Demyx. Demyx was working on restringing one of his many instruments. Roxas was making something from some sort of thread. It was beautiful. It looked like a marriage scarf. Marriage. What a daunting word.

Cloud had been reading but he eventually finished the books he had brought and started to read Vexen's new logbook. "Cloud. Please, stay out of my stuff. If you have come across a lack of things to do then I will get you a pen and a log out of my bag and you can have it."

"I'm sorry, but you write beautifully. It's like reading a novel when you write." Vexen could have blushed.

"Now you've done it Cloud. He's going to be hovering for the next hour." Demyx snorted at Roxas' comment and the two snickered and pushed at each other.

_My brothers are the best though. I wish that they weren't being forced to marry. They deserve better than this. I hope someday I can make it up to them. Till then I will do my best to keep them happy. I hope I can do it._

Vexen yawned and lay back onto Cloud and fell asleep his journal haphazardly on his lap. Pen still in hand. He had been up late packing last minute and woke up early to Demyx crawling into bed with him after a nightmare.

Cloud picked up the journal and read through past entries. He flicked through a few about the new tutor that scared him. Their baby sisters Namine and Larxene and how smartly their garden was layed out and what they planted. Tears came to his eyes when he read all the stories about their baby sisters. He wasn't sure if they would ever see them again. When he flipped to the newest entry he almost put the book back on his brothers lap.

_They deserve better... I can make it up to them..._

'_He thinks it's his fault'_ Cloud thought. '_No wonder he seems so stressed out.'_ Cloud layed a kiss on the neatly brushed blonde hair.

* * *

When the Royal Procession arrived in Livion it was late after noon they stopped so the princes could change into their wedding clothes. The guard ate, and decorated the horses. They were fast about it all and they quickly got back into formation and paraded into the city.

The horses had braided manes stuck with Eidelweiss and Miri flowers native to their northern lands. The guards wore polished iron with not a speck of rust. The saddles gleamed as they had been oiled before leaving early that morning. The White carriage was impossible to see into and the gatherings of people strained to do the impossible.

The city was decorated with streamers and seashells. The vendors were selling commemorative trinkets. Glasses with the weddings icon emblazon into the stem. Handkerchiefs done in the royal wedding colors. Wedding Scarfs in an array of colors imported from Ne'er Wa. There were food vendors selling wedding treats and flower vendors were selling wreaths to give to your true love. Children played in the streets and teens swayed with the romantic atmosphere. The adults celebrated the end of the war. The immigrants mourned for their princes. These were generally ignored and few and far between. But those who came from Ne'er Wa were wearing their hair undecorated and fringed with soot.

The carriage pulled up to the Venue of the wedding. A large square in front of a fountain. The people had all gathered and were mixed in amongst the nobles. No visible class distinction. Just happy people there to celebrate a wedding, or four.

Roxas was the first one out of the carriage. His white silk robe was form fitting and more like a simple white dress split down the center from the waist. He had on velvet cream colored pants beneath that and his Marriage Scarf tied around his waist was a vibrant red. His tiara was simple and set with stones blue as his eyes. **((A/N : Think Disney, Sleeping beauty only silver not gold and it has tiny blue stones in it))**

He was soon followed by Demyx who wore an Egyptian cotton, white tunic with flowing sleeves. His sky blue Marriage Scarf was tied like the bow of a womans Kimono around his waist. He had more of a circlet than a tiara. It was a well made chain that sat on his head and had a lace like peice that sat on his forehead making a beautiful piece. **((A/N: Ya another one, Think India))**

Vexen stepped out of the carriage in a princess style gown and a celtic circlet. The Circlet was silver and had snowflakes engraved in it. His Wedding Scarf was around his waist and was forest green. He had not wanted to go to a fitting and his mother had given him her dress.

Flash back

Vexen was in the midst of packing when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." His mother walked in carrying a wedding gown.

"You need something to where. I thought since you and I are about the same size you might-" Her voice hung in an open ended question.

"Mutter...Bitte?"

"Ja, Versuchen Sie es auf meinem Kind. Try it on." Vexen quickly stripped and pulled on the dress. His mother gently laced it up. It was mainly a delicate lace above a silk. The dress was sleeveless until you pulled on the separate sleeves. The sleeves were solid lace and the top was all lace and the bottom was just silk. "You look lovely." Vexen smiled.

"Danke Mutter."

"Es tut mir lied mienem kind." She took her son into her arms and held him tightly for what might be the last time.

End flashback

Cloud followed in a princess style dress. His was mainly tool and silk. It had quartz in the puff sleeves and the v neckline made his shoulders look smaller somehow. Cloud was the only one of the brothers who had manage to do much of anything with his hair. He had gotten it into a half down half ponytail and then turned the pony tail into a small swirl of a bun. His crown looked a lot like Demyx's only with no jewels. Clouds Wedding scarf was grey. The brothers walked down the isle each escorted by a palace guard.

The procession played an arrangement of The promise of the world as the boys marched down the isle. The boys at the end were all wearing white suits with a different flower for each of them. In order from left to right was a tall lanky Red haired man. He had a white carnation. The second man was older. In fact. He looked old enough to be there father. His hair was streaked grey and he had an eye patch and a scar. In his pocket there were oats. The third man had thick black hair that hung in locks around his tanned face. His flower was Lavender. That made Vexen want to cry. Distrust? He didn't want any of his brother to live with an fourth man was tall and brunette. He was actually quite handsome. He wore a red peony. the four brothers stopped and their guards then passed them to their soon to be spouse. Cloud got the Peony. Demyx the oats. Roxas the carnation. And Vexen got the Lavender. They turned to face the priest but Vexen just stared at the ground.

"Mawwage. Mawwage is what bwings us togevah today." Vexen let a tear fall. Soon followed by another. "Mawwage dhat bwessed awwangemend. That-" The preist was stopped by a loud sob.

"Ehehehaaaaaa a a." Vexen sobbed into his hand bent over. His future husband put a hand on his back.

"Maybe we should um... " He turned around. "I'm sorry everyone. Give us a minute." He bent down to Vexen as everyone whispered and stared. Roxas was now on the verge of tears and Cloud was crying. Demyx had tear stains down his face and was barely hanging tall man whispered to Vexen. "Hey Prince. I'm Xaldin. Hey, Can you tell me what's wrong?" Vexen sobbed trying to use his hands to pat away tears and managed to whisper.

"Lavender." Xaldin made a strange face.

"What about it?" He whispered back.

"You hate me."

"What?" He said loudly then realized and whispered. "How could I hate you."

"Lavender means Distrust. And the other men all picked sweet flowers. Like the carnation means trus- hic- love and the oats mean music. Even the Peony means Devotion. Even if it's not love it's better than distrust." Xaldin chuckled.

"Oh you poor intelligent thing. You are about to marry a very stupid man." he said low enough that Vexen couldn't hear him. He handed Vexen a handkercheif. "Dry up. I'll go fix this." Xaldin walked off and bent down to a little girl holding a basket of flowers. "Hello their miss."

The girl giggled. "'allo Prince Xaldin."

"I have a bit of a problem, see I'm not very smart and I picked a very bad flower for a wedding. I need to buy one quickly so I don't get in trouble." The little girl giggled even more.

"That's silly Prince. Here." She handed him a Lilac. "It can be a wedding present." She smiled at the Prince who gave her a kiss on the hand.

"I am indebted to you my young lady." The girls mother smiled at the prince then down at the girl who was beaming. Xaldin returned to the alter where Vexen had straightened up and was now red from having broke down over a flower they had to be quick about the wedding. It had to be done by the First day of the year. Vexen looked at the lilac and Xaldin smiled at the approval.

"Do you da printhes of Lifion, take these the pwinthes of Ne'er Wa , to love and to chewith, honow and pwotect, for aww etewnity?"

"We do."

"And Do you, the pwinthes of Ne'er Wa, take these the pwinthes of Lifion, to love and to chewith, honow and Obay, fow aww etewnity?

"We do."

"You may kithh the bwidthz."

Roxas got a peck on the cheek. Demyx got planted one. Vexen got a gentlemanly kiss to the hand and Clouds husband got Decked.

Xaldin looked to see his brother on the ground holding his jaw. "Well, this has been interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Music based chappie. I GOT A KEN DOLL FOR MY BIRTHDAY. woooohooo! 16 ! Still acting 3! Still writing! This chappie is in clouds view. We get to learn why he punched Leon!

I don't own anythin.

* * *

Soon after the wedding their was a bunch of moving things around for their reception. The stars twinkling in the sky mixed with the lights of bonfires were to keep the town lit as the wedding was to last until the next day. Then the Princes would go on their respective honeymoons.

"Now it is time for the First Dances! Axel and Roxas, would you please lead us off?" A nod from the couple as Roxas untied the scarf and handed one end to Axel.

Vanilla Twilight - Owl City (look it up yourself e-e)

They danced beautifully together. Probably because part of the dance was spent with Roxas standing on Axel's feet to keep up with the large steps the Redhead took. When the dance ended the couple was surrounded and everyone started their chatter. Soft music played and married couples had brought their own scarves and were dancing together. Young girls danced in groups and Young boys played with the fire works and talked with their mentors.

Cloud was happily sitting far away from Leon. He had a glass of apple juice in his hand making sure to keep his wits about him. He watched his little brothers with a smile. Roxas was with a perfect gentleman. It almost looked like his husband was shy. Even though he was laid back and talking casually he still looked reserved somehow.

Demyx was with the musicians playing a guitar while his new husband, Xigbar, was playing pirates with some little kids. They were both fairly immature. All his brothers were. They should be. They were all so young. Even Vexen, though he tried to hide it. Vexen was very opinionated and unsociable. But it seems his new husband is well liked and fairly open to everyone.

As for his own husband. He was unbearable. He was rude! He told Cloud that as soon as he bared him a child he would get rid of him. (A/n: not the baby guys, Cloud.)

So Cloud punched him. Why would he say something like that?

A song started playing, Cello. It was You'll Be in My Heart by Phil Collins. Vexen handed Xaldin one end of his scarf and they started dancing. The song was really sweet. It made Cloud want to cry. He wanted someone who would care. The King and Queen weren't very caring parents to him. Honestly they were the best to their little sisters. The twins never really saw much of dad. Vexen was always with mum because he would go looking for her. It was strange but Cloud didn't resent his parents for it, no matter how much he wished he had had the love most children get.

As he thought and pondered a little girl with a flower basket tugged on his dress. He didn't notice so she clambered up into his lap and pulled on his cheek. "Pwince, Pwiiii~nce." She pleaded. He felt her little hand pull on his cheek and looked down.

"Hello their young lady. How may I help you?" She was precious, she...wasn't she the girl who gave Vexen the flower?

"Can you help me make a cwown like yours?" He smiled as she held up her flowers. He had other tiara's he could wear. This one wasn't anything supremely special. He took it off and put it on her head. It slid off. Putting it back on himself as she giggled.

"Tell you what sweetie, How about when I live in the castle, You come bring your leftover flowers and I help you make a tiara?" She beamed at Cloud.

"Yeah!" She hugged him tightly as her mom came running to them.

"Kairi! What have I told you about running off?"

"...Not to..."

"That's right. Thank goodness you aren't hurt. I'm so sorry, has she been a bother your highness?"

"Absolutely not. She is a wonderful child. She may come see me anytime." He put her down as he stood. "Good bye Kairi."

"Bye Bye Pwince!" She waved as he walked over to his 'loving husband' for their dance.

* * *

Short chapter, sorry, I have been a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Any one interested in being a co author, comment, or pm.

I am SO busy with college, work, and procrastinating.

ANYWAY story of EVERYONES life. I figure if there is another person way to bloody busy to work on this the two of us can get something done.

so anyone who only has half the amount of time needed to write a story, or all the time and no ideas. Come to me my pretties.


	4. Chapter 4

Demyx jammed on his guitar till his husband came and took his hand. "Hey there princess, time to dance for our people." The Prince, Xigbar, smiled, his eyepatch having a painted flower on it, Brothers thinking it was funny to do while he was asleep. Then Xigbar wore it like a badge of honor to spite them.

"Sound like a plan, but I AM a boy." Demyx puffed. Xigbar chuckled as he took an end of the scarf.

"I'm sorry we had to marry before meeting, I'd have loved to sneak around the castles with you, eloped onto a ship, then come back where we would gain a small country known for its talented craftsmen." Demyx laughed.

"I'm Demyx,"  
Xigbar pulled him up close to his body as they danced a saucy tango.

"I'm-" He dipped Demyx dramatically. "Xigbar, they call me the fearless prince of the sea." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"What does that make me?"

"hmmm, my merprince?"  
Demyx laughed.

"Ew corny."

* * *

Cloud felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a furious red eyed Leon.

"Come with me, useless bitch." Cloud was torn from his place by to painfully tight hands on his person pushing him away from the party into a dark deserted alley way.  
"Now you'll pay."

"Pay for what?" Cloud prayed someone would find them.  
Leon's voice took on a Demonic tone.

"_**Living**_"

Cloud yelled for help. He panicked trying even harder to escape. He yelled once more. "Vexen! Demyx! HELP! Anyone!" He couldn't get away. Leon was too strong. He closed his eyes unable to look at his husband any more when the grip was gone. There Leon lie on the cobblestone pinned down by Xaldin and Axel.

"Woah there pal. No violence toward your spouse, go it memorized?"


End file.
